Sometimes Miracles Happen
by SCETMD
Summary: My take on what would happen if Meredith hadn't taken Derek off life support. Takes place 5 years after the accident. Meredith became close with Dr. Blake and brought her to Grey Sloan in order to help teach her. Derek survives and becomes a devoted father and husband. Will be multi-chapter probably updated once a month if I ever get rid of writers block.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Miracles Happen

Derek knew that his life had been nothing but a hospital bed, doctors and nurses checking on him for the last 5 years. Zola would be 10, Bailey 6, and…he had this sinking feeling that after the accident Meredith had found out she was pregnant with their third child. He couldn't quite figure out what was happening. He knew they hadn't gotten the neuro attending to the operating room in time. That he was declared brain dead. But why did he still hear beeping of machines, a ventilator? He thought for the longest time that Meredith would've pulled the plug right after she was told he would never wake up. How was he even still processing this? Why did his wife keep him on life support?

Meredith arrived everyday to shave his face and tell stories of what was going on at the hospital. She wanted him to know even on a slight subconscious level that she needed him. She told him how amazing their 3 children were. How Zola, Bailey and Ellis would come everyday after school just so they could talk to their dad. How Meredith, had been named Chief of General Surgery. Alex and Jo had finally tied the knot and were expecting their second child. She told him about Amelia and Owen, and the attack in the hospital, that left her unable to visit for 6 weeks. About their being a new cardio attending.

It was this and more that made Derek want to wake up. He had been in limbo for so long. His brain had time to heal. His body hadn't failed him. His organs were still going strong. Meredith hadn't given up on him, even though it had been 5 years, she didn't move on. He vaguely remembered the post it wedding and things began to get clearer. He was regaining his ability to think, and needed more than anything to wake up not just for himself, but his family.

A nurse walked in to check on Derek and smiled at the sight of Dr. Grey.

"Dr. Grey," she smiled. "How is he fairing today?" The nurse had been there with her since day one. She's the reason Meredith refused to give up on Derek.

"I don't know seems the same, but I felt a twitch today. Although it might just be me hoping. I really miss him. You know, Maggie and Amelia are great with the kids. So are Alex and Jo. But Bailey needs his dad, and Zola and Ellis deserve to be able to have their father walk them down the aisle someday." Meredith smiled at the thought of her beautiful children.

Derek heard everything Meredith had said and prayed to whatever God was listening to please let him wake up. Let him see his wife's face again. Let him prove that he meant everything when he said that _This is forever._

"M…M..." Derek moaned. He couldn't talk against the ventilator and he knew that but now he was fighting it.

"Nurse! Get in here!" Meredith screamed as tears started falling from her eyes.

The nurses and doctors rushed into his room, running every test in the book hoping for something that would explain how someone who was brain dead after 5 years, someone who had fought off infection after infection and still survived could suddenly wake up. His pupils were equal and reactive, he could flex his fingers and move his arms and legs.

"Dr. Grey," said the primary doctor on her husbands case. "I'd like to take him off the vent. He's fighting it as it is and it might be time for us to see how he fairs on his own. Just to make sure his cardiovascular system is strong enough."

Meredith nodded and signed the consent forms, still crying and quickly calling her mother in law and the rest of the Grey Sloan family.

"Carolyn. Hey. It's Meredith. I wanted to tell you that Derek woke up this afternoon. If you want to come out to Seattle let me know." She hung up and quickly dialed Amelia, Alex, and Maggie. Telling them the same thing and asking Amelia if she would mind picking up the kids from school and bringing them to the rehab center.

She looked down at the bright eyes of her husband, whatever happened…whatever this is…whether it was prayer, hope or just giving his brain time to heal it worked.

"M..M…Mer." He reached up as he wiped a tear from her eye.

"Derek…it's been 5 years. 5 long years, I never thought this would happen."

Derek smiled at his wife and fought the urge to cry too.

"You know all 4 people you saved that day come and see you. So does Dr. Blake. She's a resident at Grey Sloan, I met her that night she was upset because she thought she failed you. The teenager, the one you kept from dying, she told me a story about what you said. Did you really tell her about our first kiss?" Meredith was rambling and she knew it could be overload on her husbands brain and that he might have some issues processing.

Derek smiled, he wanted to admit to it but some stuff was still foggy. "K…K…Kids?" Derek stuttered. He hated that he couldn't form full sentences, but he knew that he would soon, because he was able to process everything she was saying to him.

"Zola is doing great. She's in dance now. She's funny and athletic, she even plays soccer. She's got a knack for science, I had to move her up a level in school because she wasn't challenged enough. Bailey is doing great. He got your personality, he's so outgoing, kind and sweet. Ellis, well you don't know her yet, but I told you about her. While you were asleep. After the accident, I found out I was pregnant. She's feisty like me and determined. They come everyday I wanted them to be able to know their dad and that he was alive." Meredith sighed talking his hand in hers.

"I'm so sorry, Meredith." Derek said when he was finally coherent enough to bring out thoughts.

"Derek don't be you are alive. You are here with me. You saved 4 people. You gave a young resident a new sense of purpose. You are that patient, that patient who made her want to try harder, to speak up and fight against the stronger voice in the room. I asked Chief Bailey to bring her in after everything calmed down and interview her. She re-matched about a month later, when Dillard closed."

Derek smiled. "I liked her, she wanted to do whatever would help bring me back to you."

Meredith grinned at the man she loved more than anything. "Please never take a short cut again."

Derek sighed and pulled her hand to his lips. "I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Moving on

A/N: Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. It really gave me the desire to keep writing. Which honestly is something that helps when I have trouble dealing with day to day life. Also, I do not own this. If I did MerDer would have their happy ending.

"I promise."

Those were the last words Derek said before he fell asleep. The sound of beeping non-existent in his room. Meredith holding his hand, constantly thanking whatever being gave her back Derek. Gave her kids back their father, gave Amelia and the rest of the family their brother and son.

Meredith drifted off to sleep…the first restful sleep she had been able to come by in 5 years. The worry about her husband, the worry about raising her kids as a single mother. All the stress finally was gone. She kept her hand on his chest, letting in raise and lower with every breath he took. _He's alive._

Derek woke up an hour later to see his wife sound asleep her hand resting on his chest. _She's beautiful._ Derek silently hoped that he would be able to go home soon, but knew that he needed to go through therapy, at least physical, and even if he hated to admit it, emotional therapy as well. He didn't think he wanted to go back to performing surgery. He had let that get in the way once, and this time around, after being given a second chance. He just wanted to be a father and husband.

He looked up from his wife to see 3 pairs of eyes staring at him and his sister grinning.

"Hey." Derek said as he smiled at his sister. "How have you been?"

Amelia just walked over and punched her brother in the arm.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Derek said rubbing his arm with his free hand.

"Damn right you did. Do you know how scared I've been since that night? I couldn't lose you like we did dad." Amelia looked angry but also like she was going to cry.

"Amelia, I'm so sorry." Derek said as he wiped a tear from his sisters' eye.

Amelia just grinned and stared at Meredith still sound asleep.

"Guess everything finally took its toll on her." Amelia stated as she stared at her sister-in-law.

"Amelia," Derek looked at her like he had a serious question. "Why didn't… you guys never gave up, why?"

Amelia just stood and smiled and looked down at her nieces and nephew. As though in that moment just a look could answer the question he had asked, then she looked at Meredith. It was then Derek knew that the reason no one gave up was the exact reason Derek wanted to cry. He knew, just like Amelia did, that they wouldn't have made it without him.

Meredith woke up to see her Ellis asleep on the couch in Amelia's arms, Zola watching a Disney Movie on TV, and Bailey talking happily to his dad. "I caughted a fish!" Bailey said excitedly as he told his dad about a fishing trip they had taken with Uncle Alex. Derek fought the urge to cry hearing that his son went on his first fishing trip without him.

Meredith looked at her phone and saw 3 missed calls and that it was already 6 PM.

"Hey sleepyhead. Feeling better?" Derek stated as he sat up and took Meredith's hand in his.

"Yeah, I guess. It really has been a long 5 years. Raising these 3 kids without you has been hard. I'm just glad I won't have to do it anymore."

"My mom called twice. The third was the hospital. I answered. Needless to say the hospital is going crazy." Derek grinned. "My mom's flying out tomorrow." Derek finished as he looked at his beautiful family.

Meredith smiled at her husband and said, "I guess we can finally move on."

Well this chapter was shorter but it was one that was just be used as a filler of sorts.

Once again. I wish I owned this characters but sadly I don't. If I did Meredith and Derek would have a happy ending fulfilling the promise on the post-it.


End file.
